


Libido Novum - The Awakening of Maribelle's Addiction

by FrameTrap, Nebulous3636



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Addiction, Anal, Anal Masturbation, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Embarrassment, F/M, Groping, Maribelle with a fat ass, Masturbation, Sex Addiction, Slightly lovey-dovey, husband and wife, only a little bit though, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrameTrap/pseuds/FrameTrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636
Summary: Maribelle was unsure how to feel about her husbands desire to try anal with her. She knew how much he... Fancied, to say the least, her lower body, but she had never thought he'd want to do it there! She'd never even thought about trying anal before, the two usually not even having regular sex that often!Little does Maribelle realize, she'd quickly find this new form of sex MUCH more satisfying and exhilarating than regular sex....
Relationships: Maribelle/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 11





	Libido Novum - The Awakening of Maribelle's Addiction

It was late at night in the kingdom of Ylisse. The Waning Crescent moon slowly moved across the night as the stars painted its path across the sky, its sheen shining nicely on the grass. Almost all of the inhabitants of the kingdom had gone to bed, another day's work of their daily lives at it's end. Much was the same in Maribelle's residence, her castle walls a beautiful, polished white. None of the servants, butlers, or any of the castle residents were stirring. It was utterly quiet and peaceful. Or at least it was.

"W-WHAT?? How uncouth! How could you suggest we do... T-that?!" Maribelle screamed in shock, sitting up from her pervious laying position.

Their bedroom wasn't unlike a royal couple's, Maribelle insisting on the best decor. That was mostly for her though, and less because they needed a design overhaul for the room. Candles lit the room as a big white bed with purple accents that adorned the frame sat opposite to the door entrance.

Maribelle stared at her husband, Robin, who was laying next to her in bed in his nightwear. She quickly realized her nightwear, was much lewder than she remembered, it being quite... _Lacy._ She quickly pulled the covers and covered her chest and body with it, shooing away one of the maids who came to check on what the issue was.

Robin nearly jumped right out of his spot on the bed due to his wife's shrill screech. "C-Calm down! You'll give a man a heart attack screaming like that!" He exclaimed. He sat silent as Maribelle spoke with her maid and sent her off, before continuing to talk, prefacing his words with a sigh.

"Honey, I don't believe it's too unreasonable to suggest we try doing anal, right? I mean, sure we've only done it once before, but I doubt it's too much different from normal sex." He said, casually. He was certainly surprised, if she considered anal to be so uncouth, worthy enough of screaming in shock to the point it alerted everyone around the estate, how would she react to other things?

"Look, if you don't want to, we don't have to, but just give it some thought, alright?" He suggested, trying to make the idea as palatable as possible to her.

Robin was about to lay back into bed and go to bed, when Maribelle grabbed his arm, the arm that he usually used to put under the pillow as he slept. She had an embarrassed colour on her face as she stared... At the floor? At the ceiling? At the landscape painting on the wall? She looked everywhere but directly at Robin. In fact, she was avoiding his general direction! She shifted a little in the bed, an adorable pouty look that was unusual to see on her. "D-dear..?" Robin said, barely moving at all as Maribelle fidgeted.

She let out a small sigh before she spoke. "W-well... It- I... I know you have desires too, D-dearest... J-just be gentle alright?" She spoke in a soft tone. Truly, Maribelle knew a question like this was coming. She had caught her husband staring at her behind quite a many times, and when they cuddled in bed together, it was frequent to feel Robin's hand caressing her plump, cute butt and hips. She was kinda hoping he wouldn't so soon, but she was also... A little excited too. Though she'd never admit it. She adores her intimacy with her husband, but she was still nervous.

"A-and if I say to stop, we stop, okay??" She said in her signature tone of voice, the old Maribelle returning quickly.

Robin was surprised a second time, he hadn't expected her to accept it that night after her display from just moments before, but he wasn't going to begin complaining now. "Of course! You have the final say here, honey." He said, conclusively. Looking at her, he could tell she was still quite apprehensive about the whole ordeal, he was unsure if she accepted because she was okay with the idea, or if she felt obligated to because he wanted it.

"I'd never do something that would bring you any discomfort or pain, dear." He said as he leaned in, cupping her cheek in his hand and delivering a soft kiss to reaffirm his words. "I want you to enjoy this too, after all."

Receiving an affirming nod from her, he moved back to begin undressing himself, making space for her to do the same.

Her uptight demeanour disappeared once more as she felt Robin's body on hers. His warmth, his lips on hers, his breath against her neck that caused goosebumps... At first she was planning on heading to bed after she kissed her hubby goodnight, maybe with some due cuddling. Then, she was gonna go with Robin's idea because she felt like she had to, but now... She kinda wanted too. Like, REALLY wanted to. But again, she'd never let that thought pass the gate of her mouth.

Eventually, the two undressed, Maribelle covering key parts of her body like her nipples and crotch with her hands. Eventually she closed her eyes moved them and placed them her sides. It as a tad chilly in the castle, but she didn't mind it at the moment, because she knew it wouldn't take long for it to get really hot and steamy in the room. Maribelle blushed as the two sat on the bed together, their clothes tossed to the floor. She shuffled close as she sat on her knees, eventually grabbing Robin's right hand and placing it on her hips, a feeling she was quite acquainted with.

"Okay... I-I'm ready...❤️ She said in a soft, loving tone.

Robin smiled at her, moving forwards slightly to place his other hand on the other side of her hips, lightly pushing her into him to guide her along. She spread her legs further as she moved along his pushes, her knees resting on either side of him. Practically sitting on top of him as he moved his hands to gently grasp her rear.

She jumped a little at his touch, moving her hands to his shoulders to keep herself steady in her position above him. "I'll put it in now, dear." He said, making sure to get an affirmation from her before using his arms to gently guide her downwards. She breathed in sharply out of sheer surprise when the tip of his member brushed up against her, Robin stopping his guiding of her body momentarily to move her around, eventually brushing his tip against the right hole.

With a small push, he guided Maribelle downwards, letting out a backed-up breath as he felt the tip of his length slowly edge its way in, pushing into the crevice between her soft, plush cheeks.

Maribelle'd breathing got deeper as Robin as she felt Robin's throbbing member meet with her butt. It poked and prodded her round butt, small bits of precum rubbing off on her. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it's warmth, it's throbbing desire that took usually 3-4 rounds to quell. She held Robin's hand squish her butt roughly, but not too much so, as he squished his hands into her derrière.

"I-It's okay H-Honey... I'm ready." She affirmed, her eyes locking with his as she placed her hands atop Robin's flat stomach. "Was Robin always so... Handsome?" She thought to herself, slowly feeling up his body. Her hand jolted back as she felt Robin's member penetrate into her butt, a wince coming from Robin as Maribelle's virgin butt squeezed against Robin's dick. Her mouth instinctively fell open as her eyes widened, a gasp coming from her as she held a hand over her gaped mouth

"A-are you okay? We can stop if you w-" Robin said, cutoff by his insistent wife Maribelle

"N-no... I'm okay... Y-you can.. Unfff... _K-keep going_...❤️" She said, knowing Robin's body well. He was eager to keep going, and his member wasn't even halfway in. She could take it. In fact, she wanted to~

Nodding at her, Robin pushed her down further, his hips rising slightly, pushing deeper into her. She seemed to slump forwards slightly as she let out a quiet, dainty grunt. Robin himself groaned, feeling her walls clamping down tightly around his cock, a sensation that his body greatly appreciated, eliciting a slight shiver from Robin's body, his legs slightly bending.

Looking down, he could see as her body was lowered further down his length, until eventually he felt her soft tush make contact and squish against him. His hips were lifted slightly, so as he relaxed them they fell back down to the bed, giving him leeway to begin thrusting up into her ass, rolling his hips upwards as he started at a slow, steady pace, making small, soft noises each time he thrust his length fully into her.

Robin sighed in pleasure. "Gods, dear, you're so- Nngh-- T-Tight..." He remarked as her ass seemed to clamp down tighter around him each time he pushed his cock fully into her.

With barely any hesitation, Robin began to thrust deep into Maribelle's plush ass, each of his thrusts causing his waist to slap against Maribelle's behind, eliciting more groans of pleasure from Robin. Maribelle ended slumping fully forward, having to catch herself with her hands, which were placed beside Robin's body. Her hands coiled and tugged with the covers as Robin continued to shove in his full length into her ass, pull it more than halfway out, only to shove it back in again.

Maribelle's hair began to fall in front of her face as she aimed her face to the bed, a series of slight gasps for air and sounds to contain her voice eliciting from her. She was worried about trying anal since it was such a taboo idea, but...

Her body was absolutely loving it. Adoring every second it actually.

Even though she would have said something about how roughly Robin's thrusts were, she kept her mouth shut, since she loving every sinfully amazing second of it

"Ghn... W-why... **_W-why d-does it feel so good?_** " She asked herself, astonished and incredibly aroused as Robin thrusted into her roughly, her body shivered in delight, almost as a sign to be rougher.

Robin himself was having similar thoughts, he hadn't expected Maribelle's behind to feel as good as it was in that moment, it was truly extraordinary. He could already feel the familiar signs of an orgasm building within his loins.

"A-Ah, d-dear, I'm going to go faster."

"Fah-- Faster? D-Dear, you--"

Not even waiting for a word from her, he picked up his pace, thrusting upwards into her even faster than before, his body hitting hers and returning down to the bed multiple times in a second, his cock hitting as deep into her as it could go over and over again, jolting her around on top of him, the sounds of skin slapping against skin growing even louder.

His arms moved, wrapping tight around her back to bring her down closer to him, giving him leverage as his hips moved at ever-increasing speeds, slamming the whole of his cock into her multiple times a second.

Maribelle gripped the sheets for dear life as Robin assaulted her ass and pushed his meaty rod into her in a way he hadn't ever before. Goosebumps formed all over Maribelle's body as Robin pulled her forward, her chest pressed against his as Maribelle's face pressed into Robin's neck, allowing Robin to hear ALL of Maribelle's adorable little noises and feel her deep breaths against his neck. Drool fell from her mouth as her toes curled in sheer and utter pleasure as she laid atop her lover.

"O-oh Gods.... N-Naga help me... I c-can't hold it back much... _LongEEeeEerr~_ ❤️" Maribelle thought to herself, little hearts forming in her eyes as she couldn't help but revel in the pleasure. Normally she would never cum this quick, but this felt more amazing for words to describe. Goddess, why didn't she do this sooner? Robin's dick felt so amazing planted deep in her butt, her ass tightly gripping on his cock, refusing to let it go. The way it was hitting all of her favourite spots, sending tingles up her body in the perfect way, this was leaps and bounds better than regular sex!

"D-dear! S-slow down or i'll...!" Maribelle pleaded, an aspect of her voice begging to do the exact opposite. "Ghnnn... I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I c-can't stop!" Robin said, already more than consumed by the pleasure, as evidenced by his drooling face. "I... I can't...! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Maribelle screamed in her mind.

"Robi- Dearest! Pleassssee or i'll- **GHNN OH GODDESS, I-I'M- CUMMMMINNNGG!!** " Maribelle screamed in complete ecstasy, Robin feeling a gush of liquid against his body as Maribelle came all over him.

The warm splash against him made Robin jump slightly, feeling as Maribelle's whole body shook, rubbing against him as he continued fucking her ass. The excitement of such a sinful yet intimate moment between them made Robin's cock stand even more solid than before, stretching the walls of her ass further. "Y-YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST DEAREST, OH MERCIFUL GODDESS-- THIS IS TOO AMAZING!" She exclaimed with uncontrollable zeal.

"Nnnghh-- D-Dear I'm going to cum too!!" Robin exclaimed, the excitement getting to and rapidly overwhelming him. Robin began to pull Maribelle off of his cock to cum outside, yet Maribelle, even amidst her powerful orgasm, slammed her ass back down his length.

"I-INSIDE, DO IT INSIDE, DEAREST!" She pleaded.

That slam down his length, swallowing it all the way back up to the base, was enough to give her what she wanted.

_"Nngh- Maribelle--!"_ He shouted, feeling the pressure building in his loins come to a head, beginning to rush out. His hips lifted up slightly out of pure instinct, his legs shaking as he came harder than he ever had before, flooding her insides with his seed, ropes and ropes of it shooting out inside her, the thick liquid warming her up. Absolutely one of the larger orgasms he's had, shooting off right into his wife's ass. Eliciting yelps and moaning yells from Maribelle as it poured into her.

_"O-ohhhHhh... OOoooOoooh myy... S-so... Warm-!"_ Maribelle remarked, her whole body on top of and practically wrapped around Robin as she shivered in delight, her deep breaths hitting Robin's neck, her eyes shifting back into her skull slightly, only remaining slightly visible. "Ghnn...! C-can't stop... G-Gods-!" Robin said through clenched teeth as he continued to pour hot globs of cum directly into Maribelle, the lewd, tight insides of her ass practically squeezing and wringing his cock out as it refused to stop pouring it's hot, milky love into. Both of them barely moved as they pressed their faces into the other's shoulders, both revelling in their powerful orgasms.

"Ugguuuu~... His c-cum is so hot... It feels like it's... It's melting meeeeee~" Maribelle thought to herself, unable to keep her eyes open as her consciousness faded slightly, along with her eyes into her skull. "T-this is bad... I'm... I'm definitely hooked on this now...! S-so uncouth of m-me to feel good from this... ❤️" Were her last thoughts as she succumbed to the pleasure.

"D-dear Naga Maribelle... huff T-that was amazing I-... Maribelle?" Robin asked, turning his head to see his wife had fallen asleep in his arms, the tight grip of her lewd asshole loosening on his cock. He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek before properly tucking her in bed and going to bed next to her.

  
\--------

The next morning, Maribelle awoke next to her husband, refusing to talk about their... Event last night. In fact, she avoided him completely as she went on to do her normal duties, some of the maids obviously flustered as well, as Maribelle's passionate screams alerted many of them to her room. As it turns out, outside the room was quite the audience... Needless to say, she was receiving quite the stare from plenty of the staff. Furthermore, some even had to plead to keep their jobs as they condescendingly asked how her night went with a sly wink.

Noon came relatively quick, and Maribelle would normally have teatime with her husband, but she decided to do so in private in her own private garden.

"G-Goddess, what had gotten into me last night? Falling so intensely to intercourse like that... And with my- gulp with my b-butt no less! G-gods, how am I to show my face to my husband now? S-so embarrassing..." Maribelle said, talking to herself aloud, but in a quiet voice as to not give herself away. Even with her embarrassment, intense as it was, she felt no regret. She recalls vividly the insane amount of pleasure she went through. She'd been thinking about it all day in fact. The way his hot juices flowed into her butt, the warmth of it inside her, his thick rod pushing against the insides of her ass...!

"Mnnf, no... I dare not think about it... L-lest I... I... O-oh Goddess... _I-It felt so good... So, so Good...!_ _W-why did it feel so good??"_ Maribelle asked herself, feeling her libido grow, she looked down at herself, one hand was holding a cup of tea shakily, while the other gripped her frilly dress, fighting the desire to touch herself. She wanted to feel a pleasure like that again... She NEEDED to.

"A-ah... M-maybe just a little bit..." Maribelle convinced herself, eager to play with her butt to at least somewhat replicate the feeling of the night prior.

Maribelle made a quick, cautious scan of the area, her worry overtaking her as she felt a sudden surge of vulnerability given her current position. Making sure nobody else was there, she stood up, lifting her legs up and placing her knees on her seat, leaning forwards over the table, supporting herself with an elbow. She removed her white, clean glove from her hand before using it to reach behind, hiking up her dress over her rump, reaching in and pulling aside her underwear.

"Mmmff... I-It still feels... s-strange... it's been like this all day..." She mused as she felt around her anus with her fingers. "A-Ah... h-how detestable, pleasuring myself in this position, here, of all places..." She chastised herself, despite continuing on as her dainty fingers slowly parted her cheeks.

Her index finger traced around her hole, while it was still tight it felt... loosened up, somewhat. "C-Curse him..." She said quietly, her body clearly having been unprepared for her husband's size last night. Even so, it felt unimaginably good... "Dear Naga, f-forgive me...!" She said as she closed her eyes tight as she prepared herself, slowly pushing her fingers into her rear.

The discrepancy in size between her slender, dainty fingers and Robin's cock was readily apparent, and yet Maribelle let out a mixture between a moan and a sigh as she felt her finger plunge inwards. Bending it slightly, the tip of her finger rubbed against the walls of her insides, making her gasp and shake slightly.

"O-Oh my... w-what is this...? T-This is... O-OH~!" She yelped as she rubbed against the walls a bit more aggressively. "W-What is... h-happening...??"

It was a mix of both pleasure and instinct as Maribelle's ladylike fingers quickly began pushing in and out of her ass. She had started slow, but after getting a taste of the pleasure from last night, her hand couldn't stop, even if she begged it to. "O-oh Gods..! I can't-! Mnnf! Nnnnnnn She moaned out, muffling her voice with her free hand, as her other indulged itself in lewd pleasure. "More~" She felt her body tell her, to which Maribelle eagerly oblige as she quickly moved from one finger to two. The pleasure got more intense, as did her hand movements as she roughly and quickly began shoving her fingers in and out of her ass, pushing against the walls of her insides.

Maribelle could barely think as she leaned over the table, failing to endure the pleasure. She noticed her glove and got a terrible idea. She took off her other glove with her mouth and quickly picked up both with her now gloveless hand and quickly stuffed them into her mouth, giving her a sort of gag to bite into and to muffle her moans of pleasure.

"P-pervert! Beast! Degenerate!" She called herself as she bit into her gloves, her eyes crossed as her panties became a dripping mess. " _More~"_ she felt her body demand in sheer selfish ecstasy, causing her to start using three fingers rather than two. The third's immediate entry was too much to handle in the midst of this however, causing her to cum in the spot as her eyes widened and as she moaned and screamed into her gloves, tears welling up in her eyes as a smile came across her face, Maribelle's lewd juices bursting out from her pussy and raining down on the floor beneath her, passing through her already soaked panties.

"Mnnn! **NNNFFF! MmnnnnnnNNnnnmMMFF!!"** Maribelle muffled into her glove as she came. Her body shivered and trembled in the way almost akin to last night, her arm support struggling to keep her up.

"Mmmm--" She moaned into her gloves, her fingers still stuck into her ass as she struggled to support herself. Her arm shaking until it gave way and she had to catch herself on the table with her elbow, making the whole thing shake and causing her tea set to rattle. But she barely cared about that at this point, all of her previous noble and womanly traits had been overwritten by a need to satisfy her desire for carnal pleasures as she continued to finger her ass, sticking her fingers in as deep as she could.

"H-How could I fall to this... this degeneracy so easily!? How shameless, how absolutely detestable! ...And yet..." She thought, only continuing to push her fingers in, rubbing them against her walls. Clenching her ass, her anus tightened around them, making her seethe in pleasure as the feeling of them being stuck so deeply in there escalated. "T-This feeling is absolutely... _intoxicating..._ I-I must go further..." She said as she began moving her pinky, preparing to insert it as well.

"Dear? Dear are you in here?" Came Robin's voice from the entrance of the garden. Maribelle felt a chill run down her spine as she looked to the entrance, hearing her husband's footsteps closing in on her.

"A-already? No... J-just one more minute alone...! I NEED MORE!" She begged for time from any possible Gods that were watching. Stopping in the midst of those was the absolute last thing on her mind. She already somewhat gave away how much she enjoyed anal last night, but she would die if her husband knew she was so... so already addicted like this! She absolutely wanted and needed to keep masturbating though, but she came up with an idea. An idea she would have slapped her old self for having...

"Ah there you are Maribelle. I've been looking for you all morning. Good thing your maid Maria told me you were in your garden or I would have never found you!" Robin said with a cheerful expression.

Maribelle made a mental note to scold her maid later as she stood behind a huge bouquet of various exotic plants, all of which had beautiful colours, not allowing one even for a second to guess what Maribelle was doing behind them as she leaned past them, her plants hiding most of her body. "A-ah! S-sorry dearest, I just wanted some tea a-ah! A-alone..." Maribelle said, her 3 fingers still firmly planted in her ass, teasing and pushing against her anal walls.

"Ah, is something the matter? We usually have tea together at this time. And your face is rather red-"

"Y-yes! I'm in perfect health s-so you hahhh needn't worry about m-meeeeEe~" Maribelle said unconvincingly, her sentence trailing off into a slight moan as her eyes slightly crossed. She was trying her absolute best not to give face to her actions, her ruthless hand not giving any quarter.

Robin looked upon his wife. What he could see of her, anyways, and slowly approached. "Are you sure you're--"

"N-NO NEED TO WORRY!" She suddenly yelled out, holding her hand up to halt him in his tracks. "I'm... perfectly fine!"

"Dear, you're really acting strange." Robin continued, beginning to walk towards her faster than before.

"R-REALLY! REALLY I'M F-FINE DEAR, YOU REALLY DON'T NEED TO--" She hastily told him, trying to back up, but it was in vain as Robin rounded around the bouquet, finding his wife in her compromising position, hand reaching back with her fingers jammed up her ass.

Silence followed. Deafening silence.

"T-This... isn't what it looks like dear, I..." Maribelle began, stuttering and tripping over her own words.

"This... is a surprise." Robin said plainly, still trying to process what he was seeing.

"D-dearest I, um, i'm... I'm- I'M CUMMING!" Maribelle plainly announced, as even though she had stopped moving her hand after being found out, she was still too far gone over the edge. Her knees shook as her body convulsed a lewd expression fell overcame her embarrassed expression as she came her brains out, her tongue falling out if her mouth falling out of her mouth as her eyes shut tightly. Eventually, Maribelle's legs gave way as she fell to the ground onto her knees, barely able to keep an upright posture.

Maribelle was breathing heavily as her girlish noises spilled out of her mouth, causing a flushed expression on Robin's face. He gulped as he walked closer to Maribelle, who was now kneeling in front of him as he kneeled down as well.

"G-Gods... Hahhhh... R-Robin i'm so embarrassed, I-" Maribelle explained, being cutoff as Robin pressed his lips into hers, slowly pushing her onto the grass as he passionately kissed her, his tongue and hers dancing in their mouths.

Breaking their kiss, Robin lifted himself up slightly, addressing her. "Don't worry, dear, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"B-But I... I gave in to these desires, like some kind of... animal, h-how could I be so... so detestably degenerate??" She said, writhing around underneath him.

"I think you're just discovering what it is you like, dear. I take it you've never spared another thought to something like this, have you?"

"N-No, I haven't, b-but that's what I must do! I can't let myself fall to my... my base desires like this! It's unbecoming of me!"

"Don't worry yourself so much over it, dear, it's only natural to have desires." He said with a smile. "And as your husband, would you not agree that it's my job to help you fulfill those desires? Achieve pleasure through them?"

"T-that's not-!" Maribelle replied, obviously still embarrassed as Robin came onto her again, the two kissing again as Robin pushed further, eventually causing Maribelle to fall onto her back as Robin's erect cock prodded her crotch. Maribelle let out a moan into his mouth, barely being able to fight off his advances. His mouth was... Delicious. Their swirling, mixing saliva was intoxicating to her. Robin reached down and grabbed her ass, just the way she liked last night as his throbbing member pushed against her anus, her dress still pushed above her waist from when she was pleasuring herself.

"Hmm, I wonder whee you want me to put it?" Robin asked teasingly, of course knowing the answer. He was no fool to his wife's signals.

"Hahh...! I... Dearest, I..." Maribelle stumbled, clearly still embarrassed by her newly discovered fetish.

"Darling, I won't know until you tell me" Robin continued.

Maribelle groaned, staring up at him with a vulnerable expression on her face. "I..." She trailed off, trying to find her words. "Dearest do I really need to do this?"

"Of course you do, dear, just speak your desires, and I'll enact them."

"Mmmff... J-Just... just put it... in my b-behind, like last night, _please_."

Robin grinned. "No problem, dear." He wrapped his hands underneath her thighs, lifting them up so that they stuck out upwards, her hips being lifted slightly from the ground as they were pushed back, exposing her ass, her undergarments pushed aside, her asshole clenched closed as it was brought into view.

Grasping his cock, Robin moved it closer, lining it up with his wife's anus and prodding it with his tip, teasing her as he once more traced around the entrance, this time far more deliberately.

"A-ahhh~ D-dearest, y-you bully..." Maribelle whined. Maribelle's toes curled in sheer anticipation as it felt Robin's cock meet her hole. Her breathing got heavy and her body was fidgety as he circled his tip around her anus. She was practically in heat as she bit her lip,

"What do you mean honey? I haven't done anything yet, so what's the issue?" Robin asked with a sly smile on his face, enjoying way too much Maribelle's needy expression.

"T-that's what I mean you fool..." She answered, reaching down and spreading her own ass as her breaths got even more depraved and deep.

I-I... I need it... I need it nowwww...! I can barely think, I need it really badly...! I've... I've needed your... I've needed your dick to stir up my butt all day!" Maribelle's desire finally falling out of her mouth, begging him for more, to replicate the pleasure of last night and then some. She didn't care how emberassed she was right now. She couldn't bear the thought of going the rest of the day without more sex.

"There you go, dear, now you're saying it like you mean it." He said with a smile, looking down at her needy, panting expression, her mouth agape with a line of drool running down her chin. "And now that you have, I think you deserve it." He said as he lined up his tip with her anus and pushed his hips forwards, keeping her steady as his hands moved back to her legs, his tip slipping in.

"O-Oh! T-There it is! You're in, darling! You're inside-- hah-- again!" Her voice strained as her whole body seemed to tense up at his entrance, her ass clenching and tightening on reflex as the rest of her body tensed up.

"Don't go losing it already, my dear, I still haven't put the rest in."

"P-Please! P-Push-- No, s-shove it in! Please, darling, I need it!"

The difference between Maribelle's dainty fingers and Robin's cock was much more apparent now than before. Without even being fully in, his dick was already reaching practically all of her favourite spots. It's intense throbbing, it's perfect thickness... Maribelle was beginning to wonder how she even went the morning without this!

"O-oh Darling... I've needed this...! F-forgive me, but... Dear N-Naga, I think i'm... I think i'm addicteeeeeeed~" Maribelle moaned out, unable to keep her thoughts to herself, as the short circuitung pleasure in her brain was already setting in.

"I- Ghnn! D-dearest, I think I am too...!" Robin voiced as well, slowly pushing his throbbing erection deep through her still very tight ass, eventually meeting the base, his waist meeting with Maribelle's squishy ass.

"Y-yes dear!! R-Right there!!"

Robin pulled out slightly only to thrust his cock back into the depths of Maribelle's ass, making her whole body seem to rebound off of him from his strong thrusts, eliciting loud moans from her. Letting go of her legs, letting them bend as her calves fell upon his broad shoulders, Robin reached around and grasped onto either side of her waist, getting a sharp gasp out of her as he used her whole body as leverage to thrust into her even faster.

With a grunt, Robin's back arched as he shoved his cock into her over and over again. "God, dearest, how are you so-- Nngh! T-Tight??" He asked, astonished that he could still clearly feel her anus clamping down around his member, even after the loosening up from his cock last night and her fingers today.

Maribelle, of course, was in no condition to respond, her head falling to the side as she gasped and moaned, one arm to the side while her other hand was resting daintily on her chest. "D-Darling, p-please, more... fuh... faster!" She begged of him.

Heeding her demands, Robin leaned forwards, slightly lifting his hips from the ground as he began to slam them into her like a piston, over and over, multiple times in a single moment.

Maribelle was in heaven. Her body was covered in goosebumps as every thrust from Robin resulted in shivers up her spine. "Darlinnnnggg... This feels too gooOoOoood~ I... Hhah.... I want it all inside me... All of your hot, m-milky cum... T-this depraved, needy butt of mine needs all of itttt" Maribelle told her darling husband, her eyes to the blue sky above, unable to focus on anything.

"O-of course... D-dear!" He said in the middle of gasping for air himself. Despite having loosened her butt with his dick last night, she was still so incomprehensibly tight. In fact, it feels like she's even tighter! Robin pressed his hips against Maribelle's perfect ass with each thrust, using his weight to ram it deep into her ass as his balls frequently meet with her anus with each thrust. A bead of sweat rolled down Robin's forehead, feeling his orgasm build up. He wouldn't normally cum this quick, but Gods it was like Maribelle was milking him with her tight, pillowy ass!

_"D-dearest... I c-can't hold on much longer...!"_

"Inside... A-all of it... I want every drop inside my butt...! Maribelle commanded.

Just like last night, Maribelle's true desires came out in full force, and Robin had full intention to fulfill them. "O-Of course! N-Nothing less for you, dear!" He said, only barely holding back his orgasm, his body tensing up as he held it in as much as he could, the pressure building greater and greater each moment, with each thrust into her. He felt his body shake from the sheer force that was about to be released. "Nngh-! D-Dear, it's--"

"Do it! Cum inside me, please! Do it now!" Maribelle pleaded with him.

Robin's body instinctually held his breath, his teeth grit as his hips trembled slightly as his cock throbbed and pulsed powerfully. "Ghhhnn--!" He nearly growled out as his body physically could not hold out any longer, all the built-up pressure releasing as though a dam had been broken.

Cum flowed out from his cock, fast and powerfully, instantly painting the deepest parts of Maribelle's ass in white. Robin gasped and groaned as his seed poured out uncontrollably, filling his wife up with each huge, thick rope that shot out into her.

"AAAHH-! D-DARLING'S CUM IS FILLING MY BUTT~!!" Maribelle exclaimed in a mixture of a moan and a scream as she felt her body be stuffed with Robin's warm, virile cum.

**"G-GODDESS YESS! Don't stop... DON'T YOU DARE _STOOOOOP!!❤️"_** She demanded Robin, who after a few seconds, continued to thrust deep into his wife's plush ass even as he came. Sounds akin to both gasping for air and moaning were the only noises coming out of their mouths, them both unable to keep their desires in check. Robin's eyes rolled backwards as Maribelle bit her lip and tightly shut her eyes, just as she did when she had came before when she was pleasuring herself. The feeling of Robin's warm cum, flowing through her body like that felt so good. So good, that alone probably could make her cum. But because of both Robin's thrusting and his milky white, hot cum, Maribelle was practically going insane from the pleasure.

"I'm cumming darling! _I'm gonna cum from my butt!!_ **MY BUTT LOVES YOUR CUM SO MUCH IT'S MAKING ME C-CUMMMM!!"** Maribelle proclaimed as she screamed in ecstasy, her lady juices splashing against Robin's stomach, a familiar scene that Robin was acquainted with last night as well.

Robin, hunched over Maribelle, continued fucking her, slamming his cock deep into her over and over again, her supremely tight ass practically wringing him out of all the cum he had, his balls churning as they slapped against her with each thrust. _"Ghhhk-! It won't... stop...!"_ He groaned out as his body continued shaking, pouring more and more cum into her moment after moment, even as Maribelle herself came, gushing like a geyser all over him.

"Take it all, dearest, it's all for you so take it all!" He loudly proclaimed as he leaned forwards even more, their bodies even closer than before, so much so that Maribelle's ass was lifted further up off the ground as his body pushed forward, dragged along with his cock, Robin was now thrusting downwards into her ass more than anything! Lifting his hips up only to drop them down into her!

The two of them trembled as if they were freezing. Even so, both of their orgasms continued. Robin's hips unable to keep up with the insane amount of cum that was exiting his body. Just when he thought his orgasm was over, he kept cumming into Maribelle's cum hungry ass.

Eventually, both of their orgasms died down, leaving both of them as twitching, trembling messes. Both their orgasms were much more intense than yesterday's. Robin could barely keep himself up any more as he laid against Maribelle's body, his face between her her boobs, Maribelle's dress sullied and dirty from their intense movements in the grass.

"Ah, d-dear I got your dress dirty" Robin said, in an effort to make normal conversation.

Maribelle looked down at the large stains on her dress, and then quickly let her head rest back on the floor where it was, placing her hand atop Robin's head. "Goddess, t-that felt so good... I can't bring myself to care".

Robin sighed, a supreme feeling of bliss flowing through him as his head rested between her soft breasts. His cock slipped out from inside Maribelle, leaving them both to bask in the afterglow of their orgasms, both of them feeling exhausted as they breathed and panted, their breaths almost in sync with one another.

Pushing forwards, Robin quickly planted a kiss upon Maribelle's face, smiling down at her as she opened her hazy eyes to look at him before returning to lying atop her, his arms tucked under her to keep her held close.

After a further moment of silence, he broke the ice. "S-So, dear, would you say... you want more of this, in the future?" He asked, unsure due to Maribelle's own shame at herself she had displayed before this.

"Hahh... I suppose that... In the future, it is possible that... That I could want more" Maribelle responded as she continued to pat Robin's head as he snuggled between her buxom.

"B-but just as a hypothetical of course, if I was already um,... "Maribelle gulped. "... Very slightly, _addicted_ let's say, then you must promise to keep this a secret, y-yes?"

Robin blushed, nodding slowly as he looked at Maribelle, who refused to look back at him in the eyes.

"Ah, good... T-then...". A small blush of arousal appeared on Maribelle's face

_"Could we do it some more then?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! With the consent of FrameTrap, a good friend of mine, I decided to post the rp we did! I've always had a soft spot for Maribelle, and once we realized that we both loved Maribelle, we decided to put the love for her to good use! 
> 
> Nothing like a good ol' corruption arc, eh? 
> 
> Expect more work from me soon! I've got more ideas for both futa and non futa stuff coming!
> 
> We're also both on Twitter! Drop a follow there if ya want!
> 
> Mine:  
> https://twitter.com/_Paivert_
> 
> FrameTrap:   
> https://twitter.com/FrameTrapArt
> 
> Ciao bella!


End file.
